Is This Real?
by itsyorukun44
Summary: My half of the trade with Silent Sage. I finished it sooner but FFnet was being stupid. Anyway here is DJ and Geoff


Is this real?

Pairing: DJ/Geoff

For: Silent Sage

Rating: Ma

Geoff was shocked in the situation that he was in. "Nnngh...DJ...." said Geoff as he felt his lips being merged with the dark hunk. DJ smiled as he felt proud to be kissing his secret lover. DJ and Geoff's tongue danced in their intertwiend mouth both filled with passion and desire. "Are you sure you want to?" said DJ holding Geoff. They both stared into each other's eyes before Geoff nodded. DJ took off Geoff's pink shirt and started to kiss his neck. "DJ...what are.." said Geoff before he grunted at the teeth mark on his skin. "So Im yours" said DJ as he licked the mark on his lover's neck.

Geoff smiled at this sentiment. DJ really had affections for him. DJ was nice to everybody but DJ and him were reallyy close. DJ was the shoulder Geoff cried on when he had problems with Bridgette. "Bridgette..." said Geoff before he pushed DJ off of him. "Geoff..." said DJ saddened. "I am sorry DJ but I cant do this to Bridge..." said Geoff as he patted DJ's shoulder. "No worries dude, we still cool" said DJ. Geoff hugged him. "I am sorry" said Geoff before he left. DJ laid back and cried still imagining himself in the party boy's arms. His muscular being holding him. "Mama...what should I do..." said DJ before he fell asleep in sorrow.

The next day everything was normal. DJ and Geoff still hang out during the day and at night Geoff and Bridgette talk while DJ still imagines him and Geoff in lovers' stance. Duncan saw what was happening between the two and had a plan. "Look if you two dont wanna hook up then I will do it for you" said Duncan to DJ. "But Geoff likes Bridgette" said DJ saddened. "I have a plan" said Duncan. "Now come here" said Duncan as he grabbed DJ and kissed him. "Dude!!!! what are you doing" said DJ embarrased and angry. "Do you want Geoff or not" said Duncan smiling sadistically. "I do.." said DJ. "Good now in order for his jealous gene to strike in we have to make this look convincing" said Duncan.

Later on that night DJ cried as he remembered what happened to him. Duncan's rough ways with him, his aggresive words and his pure dominace over him. "Geoff..." said Dj as he cried. Geoff overheard DJ crying his name. "Bro..what happened" said Geoff to himself. "DJ what happened to you" said Geoff as he came to DJ's side. "Here" said DJ as he handed him the photos of Duncan raping DJ. "...That bastard!!!!" said Geoff as he slammed the door and went looking for the unforgivable son of a bitch.

Geoff searched for Duncan throughout the island till he got to Bridgette's room. "DUNCAN STOP" said Bridgette as Ducan was kissing her feet. "You son of a bitch" said Geoff as he opened the door and grabbed Duncan. "What I cant pleasure your girlfriend" said Duncan cheekily before Geoff punched him in the face. "Whats wrong Jeffy boy cant pleasure more than one person" said Duncan laughing. "I will kill you" said Geoff before he grabbed Duncan by the throat. "Awww you mad because you cant fuck DJ either" said Duncan. "What?" said Bridgette. "Nothing" said Geoff smiling.

"You like DJ....." said Bridgette as she dropped her pillow. "Not as much as you babe" said Geoff before Bridgette slapped Geoff. "Liar. Thats who you were thinking about the last time we did it" said Bridgette with tears in her eyes.

*flashback*

"Mmghh oh god Geoff" said Bridgette as she was being pumped by Geoff. Geoff had his eyes closed imagining being pumped by DJ. The way his manly hands would feel being wrapped around him. The way his dark lips would suck his mass. The way DJ's voice would sound as he came inside Geoff. "Geoff baby whats wrong" said Bridgette noticing that Geoff had slowed down on his thrusts. "Sorry" said Geoff before he repositioned his cock inside Bridgette and continued pumping.

*end flashback*

"Get out" said Bridgette. "Come on honey its not like DJ is better than you" said Geoff before he closed his mouth. "YOU BASTARD GET OUT" said Bridgette throwing Geoff out. "Nice work romeo" said Duncan before he closed the door. Geoff started to cry. He really did love Bridgette or else none of that making out would have been necessary. "Damn you Duncan" said Geoff. However he didnt feel bad for too long. This means that he could finally be with DJ. They could have their turn at ecstasy. They could feel each other's touch.

When Geoff got back too the cabin he saw DJ crying. "Dude dont worry we can be together now" said Geoff hugging DJ. DJ still cried. "Brah whats wrong" said Geoff as he kissed DJ's shoulder. DJ looked at him before he started to cry in his arms even more. "DJ are you okay" said Geoff. "No..." said DJ wiping his tears away. "Why we can be together" said Geoff. "Its because of that" said DJ. "You dont want to be with me" said Geoff saddened. "No but..I....I..." said DJ. "You what?" said Geoff. "Geoff..this was a plot so you could be with me. Duncan and I acted this scene out. He didnt really rape me, he wanted us to be together." said DJ. Geoff got up. "Geoff please...." said DJ before Geoff left.

The next day Geoff rushed to Bridgette's house. "Bridge...Bridge" said Geoff knocking. "What do you want?" said Duncan standing naked at the door. "Where is Bridgette" said Geoff. "Duncan let me: said Bridgette moving Duncan aside from the door. "Bridgette, I found out that this was a plan to break me and you up" said Geoff holding her hands. "I know, Duncan told me" said Bridgette. "So we can be together" said Geoff smiling. "You dont care about DJ" said Bridgette. "No as long as I can be with you" said Geoff. "And that is why I cant" said Bridgette. " I wont let you hurt DJ. Besides you said it yourself. its not like DJ is better than you" said Bridgette. "Did Duncan fuck you last night" said Geoff. "No I didnt" said Duncan. "So why did you do all of this" said Geoff. "Because DJ was hurt and Bridgette knew something was up. It isnt fair to make both of them hurt because you were sneaking" said Duncan. "Thanks Dude" said Geoff before he ran off.

That night DJ was in his bed in despair before he heard someone enter. "Who is it?" said DJ. "Its me" said Geoff. "Geoff..." said DJ. "Its okay DJ" said Geoff before he kissed DJ. "Lets continue where we started off" said Geoff. "You sure" said DJ. "Yeah, I am sorry for all of this" said Geoff. DJ smiled before he took off Geoff's shirt and started to kiss him passionately. DJ then went back to the scar he left. DJ smiled as he kissed the scar and started to suck it lightly. "DJ...." said Geoff as he was hushed when DJ started to move down further. DJ got to Trents firm and erect nipples and started to play with them.

Geoff moaned in pleasure as he felt his friend play with his body. Not once did he ever think of DJ like this. They were always just buddies, however Geoff didnt stop DJ. He actually wanted his friend to explore him. "Ahh DJ...Your so good.." said Geofff. "You think" said DJ as he licked his way down Geoff's tan abs. He wasnt as dark as Justin but his shade was the perfect color. Geoff had chills down his spine as he felt his friend's tongue slide down his rock hard abs. "I see your excited" said DJ as he blushed, feeling the erection against his chocolate chest. "Sure you dont have Zipper scars" said DJ to Geoff. Geoff laughed, but that was quickly silenced when DJ unzipped his pants and held Geoff's clothed erection.

Geoff felt hot at this moment. Precum formed a stain at the tip of the underwear. DJ licked the fabric and Geoff moaned. "Want me to continue" said DJ. "Yeah...oh god yea.." said Geoff moaning.. DJ took off the underwear and started to jerk the fully erect cock off. "DJ....mngh...." said Geoff as he laid back and let his friend jerk him off. "Geoff man your spewing pre" said DJ as he started to lick the cock. "Oh...." said Geoff as he felt his cock shake. "Dont come yet man" said DJ as he wrapped his mouth around the mass.

DJ started to suck the leaking mass. Geoff brushed DJ's head as he sucked him off. DJ licked up and down the shaft before he started to slowly suck the tip of the head. Geoff moaned trying not to cum but it was getting harder every time. "DJ....I am close.....Oh god..." said Geoff. "You can do it man" said Dj as he sucked straight too the bottom before Geoff moaned loudly as he came bucket loads inside DJ's mouth.

"Wow.." said DJ before his mouth drooled of Geoff's cum. "Ready Geoff" said DJ before he lifted DJ's legs up and started to lick Geoff's sweet hole. "DJ....ahhh god..." said Geoff as he felt his ass being licked by DJ's tongue. DJ's hands caressed Geoff's nuts while he lubricated Geoff's hole with his tongue. "Your already hard again Geoff" said DJ before he pulled his cock out which was obviously throbbing with anticipation."DJ your so big" said Geoff blushing, Geoff always imagined what DJ's cock would look like.

9 inches uncut, plump, juicy, succulent chocolate head and not too veiny. Geoff saw it throbbed in lust, wanting a taste of Geoff's full ass. DJ put his hand on Geoff's stomach,massaging it to calm Geoff down while he put the lubricated cock inside Geoff's anus. Geoff grunted but was calmed by the warm hand rubbing the stomach. Tears just rolled down at first getting used to DJ's mass.

DJ started to thrust in Geoff slowly. Geoff's cock throbbed as DJ humped Geoff. DJ had a perfect view of Geoff while he fucked him. The way Geoff's eyes squinted trying to get adjusted too the cock, the way Geoff's nipples stood erect in the heat, The way he sweated, begging for more. "Want me to speed up" said DJ. "Yeah..." said Geoff as he ghosted his erect cock. DJ agreed as he started to hump faster and with more movement, wanting to get the full feel of Geoff's sweet ass.

Geoff then started to jerk off slowly while DJ's hands held Geoff straight to refrain him from bucking. "Ahhh DJ....man...." said Geoff as he was being fucked faster. DJ's humps speed up with time untill he hit Geoff's prostate. "DEVON!!!" said Geoff loudly. Outside Leshawna was walking pass. "Damn someone hit the spot" said Leshawna before she walked pass. "Sorry man....: said Geoff before DJ smiled. "Its okay" said DJ as he fucked the spot repeatedly wanting a climax. "You can call me whatever you like" said DJ as he humped faster.

DJ lifted Geoff's head and back up so he could look into Geoff's eyes before they came. "Devon...I am so close.." said Geoff as DJ pumped him. "Me too Geoff" said DJ before they both closed their eyes and came in unison. Skeet splashed on DJ while DJ filled Geoff's hot hole with his seed. Both men feel back in the sticky mess. DJ held Geoff while Geoff panted. Both men laid in the bed feeling a sense of love and relaxation. Also release and emotions, "DJ i am sorry" said Geoff as he turned over and kissed DJ. Luminesent rays of the moon lit the ray a little. Just enough so both boys could see each other.

"I am sorry to man, I shouldnt have lied to you" said DJ. "Its fine, I am glad I have you" said Geoff in DJ's arms. Both men feel asleep in each others arms, with a sense of completeness in each other and awaited the sweet dawn for another session of love making and togetherness


End file.
